gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ch'p
|eye color = Blue |alliance = Green Lantern Corps |friends = Kilowog, Hal Jordan |enemies = |powers = |equipment = Green Lantern Power Ring }} Ch'p was a newly recruited member of the Green Lantern Corps. Trained by Kilowog himself, Ch'p distinguished himself in a sparring match with Hal Jordan, and later in battle against the Manhunters. History Ch'p was selected to represent sector 1014 in the Green Lantern Corps. Considered to be the best in his class, the squirrel-like recruit was given the challenge of sparring against Hal Jordan by his trainer Kilowog as part of a bet. Jordan had proposed that if he could beat Kilowog's best student, Kilowog would join his mission to track down the Manhunters. Taking his opponent by surprise, Ch'p was easily able to defeat Jordan, much to Kilowog's amusement. Kilowog agreed to join Jordan's mission, admitting that he just wanted to see Jordan fight the squirrel. Later that day, Ch'p assisted Hal and Kilowog in rescuing Aya from the science branch on Oa, where she was scheduled to be disassembled. While Hal and Kilowog distracted the lab security, Ch'p snuck into the lab and retrieved Aya's memory core, replacing it with the core of L.A.N.O.S., the new AI navigation computer on the Interceptor. His mission was successful despite complications, and he returned to his training after handing Aya's memory core over to Jordan. Ch'p later appears during the Battle of Ranx as a full-fledged Green Lantern. He and Tomar-Re are two of the squadron leaders that Guy Gardner consults after the first failed attack on the planet, implying that the squirrel-like Green Lantern has risen quickly in the ranks. In the final battle against Aya's forces, Ch'p serves on the front lines yet again. He rescues Guy Gardner from a Manhunter by expertly decapitating it, much to Gardner's surprise. Physical appearance Ch'p's body resembles that of a squirrel from Earth, with brown fur. He wears a green domino mask and a standard Green Lantern costume, with a green chest, gloves, boots and black arms and legs. Equipment * Green Lantern Power Ring Appearances Background information Ch'p has no spoken dialogue in the series other than some happy squirrel chattering as he leaves the sparring match with Hal. He is not named onscreen other than as "Sector Recruit 1014" or "1014" for short. The sector number is consistent with his home sector in the comic books. In the comics, the character of Ch'p hailed from the planet H'lven, briefly served as a Green Lantern on Earth, and was killed off in issue 2 of "Green Lantern: Mosaic", ironically by being run over by a yellow truck. When the Green Lantern Corps was rebuilt, another H'lvenite, B'dg, was selected as Ch'p's successor. It has been confirmed from a few sources and by Zak Plucinski that the character is Ch'p, although originally, he was intended to be his replacement,B'dg.Zak Plucinski (2012-07-16). Now that these characters are out there. ZAK PLUCINSKI ART BLOG. Retrieved 2012-12-06. Ch'p has previously appeared in four other animated projects. The character made his animation debut in an episode of "Duck Dodgers". His appearance and manor were similar to his appearances in Green Lantern: The Animated Series in that he resembled a squirrel and did not speak except in squirrel-like chattering. A more alien-like Ch'p appeared in a speaking role in "Green Lantern: First Flight", this time with dialogue voiced by David Lander. The same character design for Ch'p was used in a cameo in "Green Lantern: Emerald Knights". For his appearances in "Batman: The Brave and the Bold", the character of Ch'p was rendered in a manner similar to his appearances in the first "Green Lantern Corps" comic series. He looked more chipmunk-like and wore a uniform that featured a white bow tie and green overalls. References Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Green Lantern Corps members Category:Individuals